User blog:Fobarimperius/Brother Asmissa, User of the Fist
Back to main navigation Status Basic Name: Asmissa, the Brother of the Fist Class: Cult Leader Rank: Intermediate Music: Sonic Forces - Supporting Me Image: Custom Boss Track: Fist Dfficulty: 5-10 (Intermediate) Stats Lv: 215 HP: 164680 SP: 7610 ATK: 3846 DEF: 3414 INT: 1717 RES: 2939 HIT: 1863 SPD: 2211 Logistics COUNTER: 3 MV: 4 JM: 20 TW: 6 CRIT: 19% Resistances FIRE: 15% WATER: 15% WIND: 15% STAR: 0% FIST: -30% GUN: 0% SWORD: 40% AXE: 40% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 0% BOW: 0% MONSTER: -20% Mastery Fist: A: 10 Armor: B: 10 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Fighting Aura: Enemies within 2 have a movement of 1 Common None Specials Offensive Fist Skill: Spine Cracker 20: C+ Fist Skill: Chi Blast 20: C+ Fist Skill: Knowledge 19: SS Triple Strike 20: B Phantom Blow 20: D+ Hurricane Blow 19: B+ Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon: Jugular Thrust Armor 1: Ceremonial Robes Overload Spirited Tempest: All stats doubled for 2 turns Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to expand Intro It took weeks of searching once more, but after all of your wounds from Overlord and Scartoren have healed, and you finally managed to get a proper night's sleep, you come to the forest commune of which Asmissa supposedly rules. While it took your a while to get this information, locating the commune happens in minutes, and you come across A group in the dark of the woods. ASMISSA: *looks up* We have guests. You step forward. You see at least a half dozen cultists in robes large enough to show their affiliation but small enough to allow for movement, a bright bonfire lighting the trees in the dark, and what appears to be three statues behind Asmissa himself, two are bears, and one appears to be some kind of Egyptian creature. ASMISSA: I do not know why you come here, but this is a fools errand I assure you. Coming to this commune was a mistake. You are not welcome, and will be removed. As the cultists step forward, all of them are shocked and stop dead in their tracks when you mention the Brother of the Fist fighting style. Upon realizing everyone has stopped, you quickly explain Overlord, then go into a slightly more detailed explanation of Scartoren. ASMISSA: So I see, he died a fool as he lived. I would not have saved him from our lord. What our lord wants is what our lord gets. Speaking of which, it is clear you know too much. To avoid having Melzem get involved, I shall eliminate you myself. The cultists all remove their robes and pull weapons from nearby. As Asmissa waves his hand, the three statues begin moving. This will not be simple. Win Asmissa falls to the ground, wounded and unable to continue the fight. His cultists dead, the blood begins pooling towards the fire. ASMISSA: I shall tell you nothing... I do not care *grunts in pain* what you do. You ask him of the name Melzem that he mentioned. He smiles. ASMISSA: I have been a fool to mention, but perhaps... perhaps it's better. Melzem can kill you and protect our lord. Without warning, the blood from the cultists dyes the fire a vibrant black as it emits a darkened light amongst the trees, highlighting bright colors from nearby objects. A hand reaches from the fire and grabs Asmissa. ASMISSA: DO WHAT YOU WILL MY LORD, I WILL GIVE MY LIFE!!!! The hand pulls Asmissa into the fire. You hear him laugh as he is burnt alive by the blackened flame and disappears within. Melzem is the next one. Whatever this fighting style is, it is connected to this "lord" and these bizarre happenings. It may be against better judgment, but you have to know what is going on. Lose As you regain consciousness, you find yourself tied to a wooden post, suspended in such a way that you have no means to free yourself. Your hands are tied down as well, making escape nearly impossible. ASMISSA: You awaken. Pity for you. *Asmissa takes several steps back* Oh great lord, we give you an offering! Take this fool who dares to step on your legacy, and do what you will with his putrid soul! With that, you are lowered over the bonfire, and positioned in such a way that you are cooked alive. You struggle, but the bonds that hold you do not burn. You are forced to scream in agony as you are roasted slowly, your pleas for understanding and bargaining going ignored by the zealots around you. After defeating both Scartoren and Overlord, you are done in by cultists. Your corpse is roasted until it falls to ash and is one with the charcoal. Category:Blog posts